


She-Ra's "Sword"

by Reveirter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has a penis(She-Ra), F/F, Intersex Adora (She-Ra), Post Season 5, but it doesn't make an appearance, just a jealous Catra fic, sorry for all of the euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveirter/pseuds/Reveirter
Summary: Catra was trying to be a better person. Really, she was. She had her weekly meditation sessions with Perfuma, helped out around Bright Moon, and even attempted to get along with all of the princesses. She actually found that she was happier than she had ever been and hadn’t felt true anger in a long time. But, even as she was helping to repair damages from the war, she was ready to slice a bitch’s face off.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	She-Ra's "Sword"

Catra was trying to be a better person. Really, she was. She had her weekly meditation sessions with Perfuma, helped out around Bright Moon, and even attempted to get along with all of the princesses. She actually found that she was happier than she had ever been and hadn’t felt true anger in a long time. But, even as she was helping to repair damages from the war, she was ready to slice a bitch’s face off.

“I’d love to see your sword some time,” a flirty voice behind her said.

“I can show you right now if you want,” She-Ra said in response.

Catra’s claws dug into the plywood she was holding, puncturing the once perfectly usable material.

This wasn’t the first time someone flirted with her girlfriend. Definitely not, but none of the others were ever this _blatant_ about it. She took a few breaths to calm herself and recalled the advice Perfuma gave her on how to channel her anger into something positive.

“Oh, yes please,” the other girl’s voice practically moaned. She heard the sound of She-Ra summoning her sword then a more dramatic than needed gasp. “It’s longer and thicker than I thought it’d be.”

_Snap!_

A worker nearby stopped what they were doing and stared at the broken plywood in her hands.

“Um, oops,” Catra said, sheepishly. When they kept staring at her she let out a growl. “What are you looking at? Mind your own business.” She rolled her eyes as they practically ran away from her.

She heard a giggle again. This time she turned to get a look at who was trying to get in her girlfriend’s pants. The girl, maybe her name was Jenny, had brown hair and was around their age. She was a little taller than Catra and aside for a birthmark under her left eye there wasn’t really anything else notable about her. She definitely wasn’t someone she’d be worried about and it’s not like she’d be jealous of some simple village girl with nothing to offer.

“Yeah, people are always amazed by its weight as well,” She-Ra bragged. She clearly enjoyed the attention she got.

“Can I hold it?”

She-Ra held out the sword for the girl to take. “Be careful. I’m really the only one who can use it.”

Catra watched, eyebrow raised, as the villager struggled to hold the sword more than a few inches off the ground before setting the tip of the sword on the hard dirt. She scoffed at how weak the girl was.

“Wow. You must be so strong to wield this massive thing,” the girl, her name might be Jessica actually, said, slowly running her fingers up and down the hilt of the sword.

“Haha. Yeah, I have a strict training regimen that keeps me in shape.” She-Ra flexed her biceps.

_Has She-Ra always given off such strong fuck boy vibes?_

Fingers continued stroking the hilt. “Maybe you could show me sometime. I’d love to be able to handle your sword some day.”

“My training is very rigorous, but with discipline and hard work, you too can learn how to master your sword.” She-Ra held her sword up high and struck her signature pose, hair flowing behind her.

“Do you want to come to my place?” The girl asked, clearly enamored with She-Ra’s beauty and power. She grabbed onto She-Ra’s arm and pressed it against her chest. “Maybe you could train me right now.”

Catra couldn’t take watching the pathetic display any longer and decided it was time to intervene. She wasn’t worried that Adora would cheat on her or leave her, especially with some random village girl, but it was infuriating watching someone who thought they had even the slightest chance with her girlfriend.

“Um, actually I-”

“Actually we’ve been here for less than half an hour and have a lot of work to do,” Catra interrupted and wrapped her arms around She-Ra’s free arm, yanking her out of the girl’s grasp. “Isn’t that right, _She-Ra_?”

She-Ra was startled by Catra’s sudden appearance, but smiled when she saw her. She turned to the girl. “I’m sorry, but we’re really busy. It was nice meeting you, Justine.”

“It’s Julie, and of course.” The villager’s smile faltered a bit. “Thank you again for saving us.” She squeezed She-Ra’s bicep once and left.

“Wow, these villagers are so friendly,” Adora said after she transformed back into herself.

“Adora,” Catra said plainly. “She was flirting with you.”

“What? No she wasn’t. I think she’s an aspiring swordswoman based on her interest in my sword.” Adora paused for a moment. “Wait a second. She wasn’t actually interested in She-Ra’s sword, was she?”

“Of course she wasn’t. She was interested in your, you know,” Catra said fuming, gesturing down.

Adora frowned. “I’m sorry, Catra. I’m just happy that people want to talk to She-Ra. It didn’t even cross my mind that she could be flirting.”

“It’s fine,” Catra said, taking another deep breath. “It’s not your fault that you’re a literal goddess that everyone wants to get in bed with.”

Adora grabbed Catra’s face and brought her in closer. “No, I should have noticed and I’ll be more attentive from now on. I promise.” She leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

”Besides, you’re the only one that can wield my sword,” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear.

“And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my silly jealousy fic! Check out my [Tumblr](https://reveirter.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
